Quoth the raven
by Th 1998
Summary: It has been three years since Harry Potter disappeared without a trace. Though hit hard by this, the rest of the wizarding world continues their efforts against Voldemort. Now the Dark Lord has launched his decisive attack against Hogwarts. But this time he is not fighting alone, for he has finally found his equal. *Dark Harry* *Note that this is not Slash*


Disclaimer: I obviously do not own Harry Potter

So, this will just be a Oneshot of an alternative ending, as in really alternative, it won't even closely resemble the original. I honestly just wanted to write an epic final fight and villain Harry because well, Villains are fun. I also will be a bit interpretive with what you can do with magic by using magic like it is used in other universes but I think that shouldn't be too bad, Harry Potter doesn't have anything resembling rules for magic anyways. It should also be noted that Voldi behaves differently because I find canon Voldi quite unentertaining. It will also feature more than one perspectives and show different parts of the final battle. You will also note that the fights themselves will be rather short. That is entirely on purpose because I believe that is how fights should go in most universes. After all, if two powerful people give it their all, one mistake should be enough for one side to lose. Also, this plays at the end of the 7th year (but does not go like canon after book 4) and Harry has been ''dead'' for three years. That said it is not only villain Harry but also Villain Luna but she doesn't do much so that does not matter that much I guess. Anyways, nothing deep or so, just short little story that will hopefully entertain you at least a bit.

.

.

.

The battle had been going on for less than an hour but Hogwarts already looked like it went through an entire war. Large parts of the once proud castle were now lying in ruins while students, Aurors, Death Eaters, sympathizers, and beasts fought and died in the ruined hallways. The largest part of the battle however, was localized on the grounds outside the castle.

It was this part of the battlefield that Ron Weasley was currently trying to reach. He had been lucky when the battle began and together with Hermione and old DA members they had been able to mobilize they had been able to survive the start of the death eaters surprise attack with little casualties. Their luck did not hold however and he was quickly separated from the rest of the group.

He had no choice but to believe in them and pray that they managed to survive as well. Now he had to concentrate on the battle he was running towards. He was almost through the great hall, dodging ongoing fights and occasionally firing a spell towards Death Eaters he had a clear shot at, when the last person he wanted to see at this moment, barring the dark lord himself, blocked his way.

''Fancy meeting you here, Weasly.''

Draco Malfoy had changed a lot over the years, Ron had to admit as much. Where once was an arrogant brat relying on his father power now stood a young man confident that he would be able to win with his own power. He was still an arrogant asshole who loved to bully others but Ron couldn't deny that the prick had grown into a skilled wizard.

''Out of my way Malfoy, I don't have the time to deal with the likes of you.''

''Quite true, after all, time is money, something which you seem to be sorely lacking.''

''Just sod of and go lick some boots like dear daddy, will you Ferret?''

Sadly instead of the angry sneer he had hoped for, an amused smile appeared on Malfoys face. ''My, my, my, Weasly, where are your manners? Blood traitor or not, as a proper wizard you really should at least show people the respect they deserve.''

But Ron just scoffed angrily. ''You and your likes deserve no respect.''

Malfoy, however, was completely unshaken. ''My likes? Correct me if I am wrong but isn't it your little order that takes everyone they can get, even scum like that thief, what was his name again, Fletcher? You will find that Death Eaters refuse to step to such lowly levels. Here's an idea for increasing your ranks, why not try to recruit murderers and rapists next, you could be an association for all the scum of society.''

''And you aren't murderers? What about all the people you killed, what about monsters like Greyback?''

To Ron's surprise, he actually received a slight nod from Malfoy. ''While I object to your claims that what we commit is common murder, after all, we are fighting a war, I have to agree with you that Greyback is nothing more than a wild animal. Luckily however Greyback and the most rabid of his followers had an unfortunate... accident. The new Pack leader luckily proved himself to be much more civilized, funny how things work out isn't it?''

He couldn't afford to waste more time listening to Malfoys ramblings, he needed to help his friends. But he had to ask him one more question, a question he had angrily thrown at Malfoy so often already but never received an answer to. ''It was you wasn't it?''

He could see Malfoy rise an eyebrow, the amused smirk still on his face.

''You kidnapped Harry and handed him to Voldemort didn't you?''

Malfoy slowly clapped his hands. ''Oh my, it seems like you have become quite brave haven't you, even calling the Dark Lord by his name? I supposed I should reward you for that, shouldn't I? Yes, I was the one to bring Harry Potter to the Dark Lord.''

The rage inside him boiled over and he could barely hold himself back from assaulting Malfoy in a mad rage. Seeing this Malfoys grin grew until it threatened to split his face.

''Say, what if I told you that Harry asked me to bring him to the Dark Lord? What if he had enough of all the shit the wizarding world and Dumbledore threw at him and decided to go to people that would appreciate him?''

Ron couldn't stay calm anymore. ''SHUT UP FERRET! WHY WOULD HE EVER WANT THE COMPANY OF YOUR LIKES?''

''I suppose because we actually treat him well. I'd also call myself a far better best friend then you are, thank you very much. Not that this is much of a challenge mind you.''

Despite his burning anger Ron managed to at least calm down a bit. ''Please, do you really want to tell me that he is now all best friends with you, he hates you.''

But Dracon just waggled his finger at him. ''Tsk, tsk, tsk, grammar Weasly. Hated me. But you have got a point, friends is maybe incorrect, more like brother? I mean, not yet but as soon as we cleaned up this country and we have more time on our hands. Hey, you think that Astoria and Daphne would be okay with a double wedding? You know what a wedding is right Weasly? The same kind of thing as where we killed your brother and his wife... was it wife already... ah, doesn't matter, we killed them, that is what matters. Barney was it?.''

This was the last straw, it didn't matter what would happen as long as he could just kill Malfoy. ''HIS NAME WAS BILL! BOMBARDA!''

But Malfoy simply raised a silent protego before swinging his wand and creating a smoke screen.

''HIDING WON'T SAVE YOU FERRET. INCENDIO!''

A grin found it's way on Ron's face when he heard the pained cry of his opponent. Aiming at the direction of the voice he quickly fired three cutting curses, pleased when he heard another cry of pain. The Smoke finally disappeared and Ron could see a battered Draco Malfoy whose left arm was clearly burned.

He wanted to taunt his opponent before ending the fight but before he could do anything Malfoy had already fired off a spell of his own and the words let Ron's blood freeze, he was so shocked that he forgot to move for one second.

''SO YOU LIKE PLAYING WITH FIRE, BLOOD TRAITOR! IGNUS INFERNUM!''

It only took moments until Ron was completely surrounded by a gigantic snake made out of fire, other animals constantly breaking out of the Snakes body trying to think their fiery teeth into him. ''ARE YOU INSANE? YOU ARE GOING TO KILL EVERYONE IN THIS HALL.''

He could hear Malfoys cold laugh through the roaring of the flames. ''NO WEASLY, ONLY YOU.''

And with those words, the flames suddenly closed in on him. Ron Weasley didn't even have time to scream before the demonic fire burned his entire body to Ash.

With an elegant swing, Draco made the flames he had conjured disappear and he smirked to himself, he had wanted to kill the blood traitor for a long time. He then let his gaze wander the hall and saw that the Death Eaters were clearly winning. Happily nodding he turned around and made way for the Doors of the great hall. He cursed himself for the carelessness that allowed Weasly to injure him and would now restrict him in participating in the battle. He knew that Harry and the Dark Lord together were unstoppable but he still couldn't help but worry about his proclaimed brother.

''Hmm, Brother, I quite like the sound of that.''

And with those words, he left the castle and made way for where he knew the bulk of the fighting would be, he might not be able to fight on full power anymore but he wouldn't let something like that stop him.

.

.

.

''Thanks for the help Granger.'' Ernie gladly took the hand she offered him and she pulled him up. ''I guess I really fucked up this time, didn't I? If you hadn't come this wanker would have killed me.'' As if to emphasize his point he gave the stunned Death Eater a kick. ''I really didn't think anyone would come, considering how far we are from the bulk of the fighting.''

''Yeah, I was with Ron and bunch of DA members when we got separated. I really hope he is okay.''

She saw Ernie smirking. ''Just Ron eh?''

She could fell a blush rising to her face. ''And everyone else as well of course. I just named him as an example.''

But the smirk stayed on his face. ''Surrrre.''

She gave him a small glare. ''Okay, I like him, so what?''

''Nothing, you two fit perfectly together. A blood traitor and an arrogant mudblood, you are practically made for each other.''

Hermione had instantly pointed her wand at the two figures as soon as they had come around the corner, their wands already pointed at her and Ernie. Before them stood Daphne and Astoria Greengrass. Their long blond hair falling down their backs and their sharp blue eyes looking at them, Daphne's coldly and Astoria's amused.

Astoria now started to speak following up on her sister's insult. ''I don't know Daphne, don't you think that it is quite romantic, even among animals there is love.''

Daphne only gave a slight nod ''Quite right your are sister dearest.''

But she wouldn't let herself be angered that easily, that is what they wanted. Before she could think off a retort Ernie did that job for her. ''Oh my, jealous of Granger Greengrass?''

Astoria made obviously fake gagging motions while Daphnes face stayed completely emotionless. ''Hardly Macmillan. But I suppose to you it must seem like quite the wonderful thing for her that any man would be interested in her, well more like boy.''

This time she was ready to retort. ''Oh yeah, funny thing Greengrass. Lavender is quite the gossip girl and you know what, it seems as if you didn't even have a single date in all your time here, neither did you sister for that matter. Interesting wouldn't you say?''

This time it was Astoria that answered with a smirk on her face. ''Of course not, we are not some mudblood after all. Proper Ladies like us don't simply date.''

Daphne gave a short scoff but remained otherwise emotionless. ''You being a proper lady is more than debatable Tori. Now, if it is fine with you all I would now prefer to get on with killing you, I have more important matters to attend to.''

Astoria's smirk grew and she started to sweetly add. ''Yes, after all, she needs to go and fawn over her beloved Lord.''

If looks could kill there wouldn't be enough of Astoria left to raise as an inferius. ''Shut up and let's get on with it, just like we planned.''

Astoria just shrugged with her shoulders smile still on her face but said nothing more and got ready for battle.

Hermione did the same and noted gladly that Erny was doing good enough to be able to do the same. She decided to at least try and talk them out of it. ''Think about what you are doing, do you really think you could defeat us, did you forget that I am the smartest witch in our year?''

But Daphne just slowly shook her head. ''Always the arrogant Mudblood until the end. Well, it doesn't matter. Do it Tori, Accio Death Eater robes.''

The Death Eater Hermione had stunned before suddenly flew towards Daphne, pulled by his robes, who sidestepped the body and let him fall behind her on the floor. At the same time, Astoria shouted her own spell.

''DIVUS AEGIS.''

A brilliant golden shield was created between in front of the Greengrass sisters and Daphne quickly followed up with her own spell.

''_Divided into four you continue your flow forevermore_-''

No, that couldn't be, she couldn't know such old magic.

_''A traitors final destination-''_

She turned to Erny in panic.

''_WE NEED TO STOP HER, NOW!''_

She instantly turned back towards the sisters not even checking if he heard her.

''REDUCTO, BOMBARDA, STUPOR.''

But her spells all just shattered on the golden shield.

_''Caina, Antenora, Ptolomea, Judecca-''_

No matter what she did, it wasn't enough, suddenly she heard Erny shout.

''FERIS MALLUS!''

The entire Shield shock as if hit by a giant sledgehammer and she could see cracks starting to form, they could do it, they could-

_''Release your gates and freeze all of creation-''_

With Terror filled Eyes Hermione saw the shield fall just as Daphne spoke the final word.

_''COCYTUS!''_

It only took a second until there was nothing left in front of the Greengrass sisters that was not completely encased in everlasting Ice.

Astoria let out a whistle. ''Now that is impressive, Harry thought you that didn't he.''

Daphne for the first time showed some emotion, a small smirk appearing on her face. ''Indeed he did, quite the beautiful sight don't you think?''

Astoria nodded her head happily. ''Hey Daph, can I keep that mudblood, that ice won't melt will it?''

But Daphne just turned around and started to slowly walk in direction of the great hall. ''No, but we can't take it with us now and you will lose interest in it anyways. now let us go.''

Astoria once again shrugged her shoulders. ''Yeah, you are probably right, let's go.''

And with those words, she ran after her sister but not before sticking out her tongue at their two unfortunate adversaries one last time.

.

.

.

''Why are you fighting us, aren't you- Arrgh''

Another body fell to the ground, cut cleanly into two. Harry's dry voice sounded out while he holstered his sword. ''More inspiring last words were truly never spoken.''

Tracy gave off a small snort before turning towards him. ''Say Harry.''

He turned his head towards her. ''Yes, Tracy?''

She turned her gaze towards his hand. She couldn't hold herself back anymore. ''Why do you use a sword?''

He tilted his head slightly sideways. ''You don't like it?''

She quickly shook her head. ''Of course not my lord. I would never dare to question your supreme exist-''

''Tracey.''

''Yes?''

''You are overdoing it.''

She gave him a mischievous smirk. ''I am not sure what you are talking about your holie-''

''Tracey!''

''Sorry couldn't help myself. But really, why are you using a sword?''

Harry took a careful look around to check if there were any enemies left before answering. ''Simply Trace, it is possible for a wizard to use all kinds of magical artifacts as a catalyst for their magic, hell, I could even do it without one, though not every spell I know. So seeing how this is a very powerful artifact I figured that it would make a better catalyst than a wand and allow me to perform certain spells with mo-''

''He really likes swords.'' Lunas dreamily voice seemingly carelessly interrupted Harry's explanation. Tracey took a quick look at Harry, he normally allowed them to joke around but that didn't mean he took kindly to being interrupted. To her surprise though he did not only appear not to be angry but was slightly blushing.

Noticing her gaze he gave a quick cough before speaking again. ''That may have played the slightest role in my decision. Look, why don't we talk about something else?''

Oh, she knew exactly what to speak about, she put on a coy smirk ''So, why did you send Daphne away but kept us at your side this whole time, in the mood for some special moments during a battle you naughty boy you?.''

He just raised an eyebrow and answered with a voice dryer than your average desert ''Because I don't trust you to not accidentally kill yourself when I do not keep an eye on you.''

''And Luna?''

But instead of Harry Luna answered that question. ''Because he doesn't trust me to not kill everyone when he doesn't keep an eye on me.''

Harry gave her a slight nod. ''Exactly.''

She gave the still innocently smiling girl a short careful look. ''... right, I am just going to ignore that.''

Harry shrugged his shoulders and was about to say something else when he suddenly stopped dead in his tracks. He quickly turned his heads towards them. ''Make your way to the castle grounds and help the others, Tom found the old man, I am going to help him.''

She gulped, this would be the decisive battle, but she trusted that Harry would survive.

Besides her Luna, the smile not on her face for once, gave him a nod. ''As you command my Lord... please be careful.''

Harry gave them a short genuine smile. ''Don't worry, we will definitely win this, just be sure Draco, you two and Daphne will be okay when I come back.''

She was about to agree when she noticed his wording. ''Hey, why Draco first, do we need to get jealous? Is that why you wanted to tell us by using that sword? ''

But he just gave her a mischievous and let out a small laugh and let us the words, ''Who knows?'' before turning into a raven and flying away.

She shook her head with a small smile on her face before turning to Luna, the smile back on her face. ''Well, he is confident at least.''

But Luna just put her head sideways. ''Caw?''

''... One day I will stop being surprised at what you do... probably.''

.

.

.

The destruction was terrible. It broke Dumbledore's heart to see the school he had watched over for so long in ruins. But he couldn't afford to feel sad now, the time for tears would come later. He didn't know how they managed it but he together with Moody and Kingsley managed to corner Voldemort on his own. Where once was a pale snakelike head was now the face of a 25-year-old Tom Riddle, the rest of his body seemingly repaired and returned to the same young state as well. If Dumbledore didn't know of the horrible crimes the man before him committed he would have never guessed that the worst Dark Lord of the last thousand years stood before him.

A burst of cold laughter escaped Riddle's mouth. ''Hahahahaha, wonderful, truly wonderful Dumbledore, you cornered me, it only took you how many lives? 10? 20? 50?.''

Dumbledore knew better than to let himself be distracted so he stayed calm when answering. ''Give up Tom, it is over, you can't hope to take on all three of us.''

But Riddle just started to smile cruelly. ''Giving up? Why would I do that, so you can destroy my soul anchors while I rot in a cell before being killed? I think I will rather take my chances.''

Dumbledore could only shake his head. ''No one will come for you this time Ton. Loyalty out of fear does not last long, do you really wish to become a powerless wraith again?''

But to his shock Riddle actually smiled, dare he say, almost normally. ''I am aware of that now old man. So you will be pleased to hear that this is no longer the case, you could say that I had a... revelation. You know, I always just wanted to change the world, create an utopia for wizard, but everyone just reacted my ideas as cruel and unreasonable. I grew frustrated and over time my anger just continued to grow and I started to let out my anger on everyone, even those that stood by my side. But no more, I will do things right this time.''

Dumbledore steeled his eyes. ''Do not take me for a Fool Tom. Do you think I will forget how many people you killed? How many died alone in the last hour?''

Hearing this Riddles smile turned amused. ''Oh no, you misunderstand me, I will of course still happily kill all of you. I want to change the world and I will mercilessly crush anyone that stands against us. But those that stand beside me, those that risk their lives to achieve this new world we dream of, those I have learned to treat with the respect they deserve, as long as they remember who their masters are that is.''

Moody had finally lost his patience and barked out. ''Enough of this Albus, he won't listen anyway, let's finish this.''

But Dumbledore had noticed the wording. ''What you mean with masters Tom? You accept no one as your equal.''

Now Riddles smirk turned into full-blown laughter. ''Now that is an amusing story. Do you remember Harry Potter?''

The anger that Dumbledore was successfully repressing until now boiled up. ''You will not speak his name Riddle!''

But Riddle did not care. ''You liked the boy that much Albus?''

He gritted his teeth, he could see Moody and Kingsley itching to start the fight but the mention of the young man's name had caught their interest, and anger, as well. ''You know that very well Riddle.''

Something inside him froze when he saw Riddles smile turning cruel again. ''Did he know that as well?''

''What are you talk-''

''Send to grow up with people that despise him and treated him like a slave for 10 years, thrown into a magical world that turned out to be just as bad as the world he came from, if not worse. Used by you as a tool to fight against me, never being told what was going on, always kept on arm's length. Always subjected to expectations of strangers, always hated when he didn't meet them. Being groomed to fight me to the death and still being told nothing. Ring any bells?''

Every word stung hard but he wouldn't give Riddle the pleasure of showing that. ''And that gives you the right to kill him?''

But Riddle just let out a laugh. ''Kill him? Whatever gave you that idea Albus? I simply reached out my hand to him and offered to treat him properly, to train him to become my equal. Do you really wonder why he would take that hand?''

''YOU WILL NOT INSULT HIS NAME TOM RIDDLE!'' And with these words, Albus shot out golden flames from his wand. He could see Moody shooting a variety of cutting curses in quick succession while Kingsley worked on creating a golem out of the earth.

But Riddle simply created a black shield which seemed to absorb the flames as well as Moody's cutting spells without so much as buckling. Seeing the futility in keeping up his assault Dumbledore stopped his flames and was about to prepare a new assault when he heard the cawing of a raven and Riddle suddenly started to speak again.

''Though thy crest be shorn and shaven, thou,''

The Golem Kingsley had created marched towards the shield.

''art sure no craven,

Ghastly grim and ancient Raven wandering from the Nightly shore—

Tell me what thy lordly name is on the Night's Plutonian shore!"

The Golem had raised his hand and was prepared to smash the shield into pieces when he suddenly fell to the ground, cut into two pieces. Landing on it's remains was a young raven-haired man with a smirk on his Face and sword in hand.

''Nevermore.''

Dumbledore refused to believe what his eyes saw. ''No, you can't be... why my boy?''

But Harry just cocked his head at him. ''I believe Tom explained that already didn't he?''

He looked over to riddle who gave him an amused nod. ''I did.''

After this confirmation, Harry turned back to Dumbledore. ''Thought so. Look, professor, I know what you are going to say and let me make it clear. I. DO. NOT. CARE. Yes, maybe some of what I did can be called evil but it does not matter to me anymore. I now, for the first time in my life, fight for something I chose myself, at the side of people that actually appreciate me. There will be no end to this battle except with either me and Tom or you three dead, And let me tell you something, the two of us are quite hard to kill, trust me, I should know.''

For the first time in this battle, Kingsley raised his voice. ''Did you forget that he killed your parents, what happened to Sirius?''

This actually made Harry look at Kingsley for a bit before letting out a sigh. ''Look, I know what he did to my parents. It was a stupid mistake and all just because of some random prophecy, truly foolish. But honestly, I can't bring myself to care much anymore. Like it or not I don't know my parents, hell the memories the dementors showed me was the only thing I could remember. And even those are different now, you know what they show me now? My uncle, telling me that freaks like me should not be allowed to exist. Honestly, are you really that surprised that I am blaming the old man for my shitty life instead of Tom? Sirius... yeah, I did like him. We didn't know each other for long but he was important to me, his death... it was a tragic accident. Yes, I had hoped he would survive but let's face it, we are fighting a war, people were bound to die. I have no illusions over the fact that most, if not all of my old friends will die today... it is not that I hate them you must understand. Yes, they never were the best of friends but still the first I had. I am simply fighting for another side now, so this is something I have to accept. But enough of this gloomy talking, it will bring us nowhere. It is time to finish this, now raise your wands and face your deaths with honor, for there is no escape.''

But Dumbledore couldn't just let Harry be like that. So he started to plead. ''Please my boy, don't force me to do it, I do not want to fight agai-''

But Harry obviously was not interested in continuing the conversation. ''It took quite a while to find this blade you know? But I just found it oddly amusing to use this Blade to bring about a new Britania. Clarent is its name, sounding familiar? Well, why don't we just look at how you far against it?. SECTUM SEMPRA!''

And with that, he pointed it at the angry Moody who effortlessly erected a brightly shining golden shield. ''Listen here you arrogan- How?''

Of Moodie's chest nothing was left but a bloody mess, his shield shattered like brittle wood by the slashing charm fuelled by the legendary blade. When he looked back at Harry Dumbledore noticed how cold his eyes had become. ''I told you didn't I? This will only end when either we or you are dead.''

And without another word he started to throw around spell after spell, from the earth rose spikes, the heaven let fall down lightning and Harry's free hand was covered in fire. Whenever a spell came close to him Voldemort shielded it, they worked better together then Dumbledore had ever thought.

It didn't take long for Harry and Riddle to get tired of the stalemate that was going on. Riddle started an attack with all he had while Harry retreated behind him and started chanting.

_''May thou burn a thousand Humans-_

_May thou burn ten thousand ill omens-_

_The guilty shall fall prey to thy wicked flames-_

_To be purged of all sin-_

_Rise, break thine chains and burn all-_

_GEHENNA''_

And with that, he spat out flames so dark that seemed to burn away light itself, swallowing all in its path. Dumbledore barely managed to evade them but Kingsley stood no chance, he disappeared without a trace, not even leaving behind ash. Dumbledore wished he was able to express his sorrow but he knew he couldn't.

At this moment Fawkes appeared and distracted Voldemort, giving Dumbledore a clear shot at Harry. Reacting a split second too late Harry's body froze from the neck downwards. With a heavy heard Dumbledore steeled his resolve and prepared for the killing shot. ''I am truly sorry it had to come to this my boy.''

But Harry simply laughed. ''I am not, old man.''

Dumbledore could only shake his head ''Can't you see even now that it is no use, you have lost my boy.''

He wasn't prepared for what came next ''Did anyone ever tell you that this really makes you sound like a Pedophile?''

''What are you-'' and then only pain, so much pain. Dumbledore fell to the ground, blood dripping from his mouth. ''What?''

Above him stood a smirking Dark Lord. ''Did you really think your pathetic bird would stop me for long? The age has truly made you foolish. Getting distracted that easily, pathetic.''

So that was it, what a stupid mistake. ''... yeah, I guess it has, I truly turned out to be one massive fool, didn't I?''

And with those words, the legendary Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore found his end.

Neither Tom nor Harry moved for a good minute before they suddenly saw a multitude of dark marks rise over Hogwarts. Harry was the first to speak. ''So we have done it... we have really won?''

The Dark Lord gave him a long stare. ''It would appear so. Say, Harry, all this of this, the fighting, the deaths, do you... regret it?''

This caused Harry to give out a small laugh. ''Not sure how that feels like?''

It was a sign of the Dark Lord's sincerity in his promise of equality that he did not grow angry or even annoyed at the young man beside him. Instead, he just asked in a voice filled with a bit of curiosity ''No, not really, how does it feel like?''

But Harry's laughter just became louder. ''No clue, I forgot that about 3 years ago.''

This actually managed to amuse the Dark Lord. ''Is that so? Well then, I supposed that means it is time to create a new world.''

''Of course, as long as we stand together no one can stand in our way.''

''And even if they do we shall simply crush them. To our new world young raven.''

''To our new world, Wise Snake.''

.

.

.

They had almost reached Hogwarts when the Dark Lord spoke up again.

''Harry?''

''Yes?''

''Wise Snake sounds terrible.''

.

.

.

Well, that's it for this story. Like I said above, that is not supposed to be anything serious or deep or such. I just suddenly got the urge to write a bit of villain stuff. Of course, I am happy if I could entertain you with this one shot. As always I am happy over every review, that includes critic. As you can see from my story I am definitely an amateur in regards to writing so any tips that help me become better are more than welcome. And of course, questions are as well. That said here are a few questions that some may wonder about answered.

The whole Nevermore stuff is from a Poem.

Clarent is a Sword belonging to the Arthurian myth. To be more exact it is the sword Mordred used to kill King Arthur.

I made Voldi that way because well, I didn't want original Voldi and I couldn't really take the time to more closely examine his personality and what he thinks about specific things and how he acts in specific situations. But I wanted him to appear like someone that has his goals and will ruthlessly pursue them but doesn't just terrorize or kill his followers just because he can. Of course, he may appear a bit to nice in the conversation but I found that to be more entertaining than having him hateful all the time. The same thing with Harry, of course, the whole fallen hero thing is something I find interesting but this fanfiction of course only shows the results and gives some hints and indications of what happened and why, that of course still leaves much up to interpretation but again, short story length.

Well, that was it for the end of chapter/Story notes, I wish you all a nice day... or evening, depending on when you read this.

The story was Beta read by Murphy Sl4w


End file.
